Kyouhei Kannazuki
is a Vice-commander under Kotori of <Ratatoskr> crewing the airship , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. Summary Kyouhei is the vice-commander of <Fraxinus> and he usually comes in contact with Shido and is regularly featured with the other crew members of as assistants on Shido's mission to save the Spirits. Appearance Kyouhei has long blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. He also wears a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt that can be seen around his waist. Kyouhei is also noted to look younger than his actual age. Personality Kyouhei is described to be a nice individual with elegant manners. However, Kyouhei is a masochist and often let his masochistic antics make his coworkers question his authority and reliability. This is shown apparent as Kyouhei would have a tendency to choose options that tend to have perverted intent or illogical actions when advising Shido. Kyouhei was also known to be extremely obsessed with Kotori, and would often purposefully do actions that will anger her just to be punished in order to satisfy his masochism. Despite his fetishes, when in danger or when the situation truly calls for it, Kyouhei has shown to be highly perceptive and analytical in various situations and it is because of these qualities that earned respect from his coworkers as well. History Background Ryouko mentioned that Kyouhei (his name was not included in that mention but implied) was the AST's captain when Ryouko, the current captain, just joined. He kept the AST in line with unusual punishments whenever they stepped out of line; first-timers had to cosplay for a day, second-timers had to step on him on top of having to cosplay, and so on. However, he was well-respected due to his skills with Realizers. He left the AST to find a suitable master to serve, and joined Ratatoskr later, though he stated that he wanted to be reinstated in the AST if he was ever to return. Plot Tohka Dead End After Shido wakes up, he is brought to the main deck of the ship by Reine. There, Kannazuki greets him and introduces himself. At first, Shido had assumed he was the captain of the ship but when Kannazuki calls out to the actual commander, it is revealed to be Shido's little sister, Kotori, whom Kannazuki is completely subservient to. While Kotori explains the situation to Shido, Kannazuki is asked by Kotori to come close to her for a moment and is immediately flown a stick from the lollipop Kotori had just finished into his eye, clutching his eye as he stumbled back. As he fell on the floor, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and calmly wrapped it around the lollipop stick that was just shot with an ecstatic expression, stating it as a reward in his line of work. During Shido's second encounter with the Spirit from before, Kyouhei is among the crew helping Shido decide on which approach to take in order to talk to her. He and the rest of the crew also press Shido to finally ask Tohka out on a date. After Shido is accidentally shot by Origami at the end of his and Tohka's date, unlike the rest of the crew aboard , Kannazuki's face was tinged red and was drooling from his mouth, prompting a kick to the shin by Kotori, who tells him to get to his workstation. Later, with Shido now having sealed Tohka's spirit powers, Kannazuki and the rest are able to put the day to an end with their mission accomplished. Yoshino Puppet During Shido's encounter with Yoshino, when it's time for the crew of Fraxinus to decide on the option for engaging with Yoshino, Kyouhei was the only one who voted for the third option of trying to appeal to a distressed Yoshino "as a man filled with a humorous sense." When Kotori saw that, she briefly chided on the decision as Kyouhei was unsure why it seemed wrong. Eventually, Shido successfully sealed Yoshino. Kurumi Killer When Shido was assigned to capture Kurumi, during one of the choices to probe more information from Kurumi, Kyouhei was the only one who chose the third option of asking what kind of panties Kurumi was wearing. When Kotori asked Kyouhei's reasoning for choosing that, Kyouhei said that "The thighs that are being isolated by black colored stockings can be said to be the treasure of humans." and as a result, Kyouhei was sent off by two men but due to a miscommunication, Shido ended up using the third choice. Soon after, Kyouhei was shown to have escaped the two men's attempts to "punish" him although he had lost his pants during the process. Kyouhei then commented on the choices presented for Shido to try and get better contact with Kurumi and mentioned that there is a better way. When prompted by Kotori, Kyouhei wants Shido to lie down on the floor to see Kurumi's panties (where he frantically prevents Kotori from calling the two men again) and reasoned that because Kurumi would feel embarrassed, she will step on Shido and their master-servant relationship would deepen. Kotori summoned the two men and took him away again. In the end, the attempt to seal Kurumi was a failure and Kurumi intended to "eat" Shido for her own purposes prompting Kotori to take action. Itsuka Sister As Kotori regains her Spirit powers, she was temporary in quarantine and Kyouhei was placed in charge as the acting Commander during this time. Kyouhei then summoned Shido to Fraxinus and gathered and made some prep talk about their devotion to Kotori and the crew brainstormed ideas to make Kotori fall in love. While there were many ideas presented, Kyouhei rejected most of them but he has shown interest in Kawagoe's one of Shido going to the hot springs and bathing with Kotori. In the end, with Reine's saying that the crew will get to see Kotori in a swimsuit, it was decided that Shido will bring Kotori to Ocean park for the date. Later on, Shido was shown to have doubts on dating Kotori and Kyouhei went to see him and encouraged him to go on, saying that had Shido remembered the events 5 years ago, he could be very different to it by now. Kyouhei then offered Shido some footage of the fire 5 years ago but Shido soon noticed "someone" else was there and passed out. During the date, Kyouhei first chose the least favored option of letting Shido comment on Kotori's physique despite many protests from his own crew. Later on, Reine told Shido to let the girls be picked up by some Ratatoskr staff as Kyouhei reasoned that despite how they can act, most girls wanted a prince in a white horse to save them. When Shido questioned on the reliability of his statement due to Kyouhei being a man, Kyouhei instead confessed that he crossdress from time to time. Much later, Kyouhei once again ignored the crew's vote and let Shido choose the third, unpopular option of being an exclusive float for Kotori. This time, Kyouhei was subdued by the crew and Reine was made to take over. Later on, Reine had to leave the ship to administer some drugs to Kotori and Kyouhei tried to divert Shido away. However, Shido found out and ultimately decided to leave Tohka and Yoshino to Fraxinus' hands and brings Kotori on a more exclusive date to a theme park. Although feeling uneasy, Reine assure Kyouhei but when Shido and Kotori entered the Haunted House attraction when Shido and Kotori held hands, Kyouhei was shocked and when asked to why, he explained that Shido should have hugged Kotori to enjoy her body and perhaps, even be "blessed" by being stepped upon. And when they went to the Bumper cars, Kyouhei once again was upset that Shido did not masochistically let Kotori drive the car over Shido as the rest of the crew was relieved that Shido removed his earpiece earlier. Eventually, it was revealed that Kotori's affection for Shido was always high and Shido successfully sealed her back and Kotori resumed her position as Commander. Yamai Tempest Due to Kotori having to attend a meeting at the Rounds and Reine having to go with the class at the school trip, Kyouhei is reluctantly given the position as Commander during this time. However, when Shido is going to capture the Yamai twins, is cut off from the feed and attacked by DEM's ship, . Although initially being doubted by the crewmates, Kyouhei is able to outmaneuver and even destroy the ship. In the end, Fraxinus is able to capture the captain of the ship and Shido is able to seal the Yamai twins. Miku Lily When Shido is approaching Miku, Kannazuki once again believes to choose the third, disliked option of saying the view below Miku's skirt was the best. Kotori tries to punish Kannazuki by making him a fish bait but he says that he chose option 2 instead. As the misunderstanding was made clear, Kannazuki says that he would accept the apology by having some of Kotori's striped stockings in exchange and is immediately sent away. When it is discovered that Miku is not interested in men, Kotori summons Kannazuki (who was drenched and smelled like fish) and with the aid of the rest of the crew, forces Shido to crossdress as a girl to capture Miku. When Miku discovers that Shido was cross-dressing to trick her, she immediately uses her Angel to mind control everyone on the ship, however, despite not being controlled by Miku, Kannazuki was very willing to let Kotori sit on him and even considered it his "utopia" and as Kotori is preparing to use Fraxinus' weapons on Shido, Mana manages to knock both Kotori and Kannazuki out. Miku Truth After the crew of Fraxinus was freed from Miku's control, Kyouhei noticed that Origami was fighting with Ellen Mira Mathers; DEM's strongest wizard. Kotori then decided to let Kyouhei assist Origami using the ship. In the end, Shido managed to seal Miku. Natsumi Search When Shido is told to confront Natsumi, Kotori is surprised that Kannazuki chose a normal answer and he answers that he has no interest in big breasted women but he did mention that he would have been in a difficult position if the third choice was to lick the back of Natsumi's knee and Kotori then hits him. Natsumi Change Later, when Shido and the others are trying to convince that Natsumi is beautiful in her own right, Kotori has Kannazuki pose as a modeling manager to recruit Natsumi. When Natsumi remains unconvinced, Kannazuki tries to talk about Natsumi's good points (mainly talking about his fetish for small, maturing physiques) but at the end, Natsumi remains in denial of the praises and overthinks that Kannazuki intends to kill her and harvest her organs. Natsumi tries to run away but Kannazuki grabs her, trying harder to convince her but is slapped by Natsumi much to his enjoyment. Later on, DEM attacks again. With approval from Kotori, Kannazuki takes charge in defeating the Units, and even managing to destroy a Satellite falling towards Tenguu City. Despite it, Kannazuki is unable to stop the second and third satellite but the other two are stopped by Natsumi and Origami. Shido then manages to seal Natsumi. Tobiichi Angel When Ellen attacks , Kotori tells everyone to escape if they cannot withstand Ellen's might and despite the threats. None of the staff want to escape. Kannazuki then says that the thought of being punished for running away excites him and is stepped on by Kotori for that. Kannazuki then prepares himself and begins to have a dogfight with Ellen, even being impressed by the latter's skill. However, despite their best efforts, loses to DEM and everyone has to retreat and prepare the ship for repairs. However, because Origami was turned into a Spirit and had inversed, Kotori tries to use to teleport Shido to them but the entire ship is destroyed. Tobiichi Devil In the new timeline, when Shido tries to save Origami from her Inversed Spirit self, Kotori tries to have Kannazuki use his abilities to help Shido but like the previous timeline, Origami manages to destroy . Nonetheless, everyone manages to escape safely and in the end, Shido is able to seal Origami. Itsuka Disaster When Shido loses control of the sealed powers from the Spirits, Kyouhei is placed in charge of the arranged dates, as Kotori too had to charm Shido this time around. Kotori then warns Kyouhei not to place weird or perverted ideas as Kyouhei promised not to. When the first option was placed, Kyouhei is surprised that none chose the third option of making Shido dress up as a banana and use him as a boat for sightseeing. When the rest of the crew heard this remark, Kyouhei is immediately subdued and tied to a chair. In the end, Shido manages to regain control of his powers. Nia Creation Kyouhei is on board when Shido eventually manages to partially seal Nia. Mukuro Planet When Shido had to enter space to communicate with the new Spirit, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Kyouhei gives Shido a headset that will be able to transmit his hologram to space and talk with her. Later when DEM attacks Fraxinus again, Kyouhei is able to defend the ship using his abilities but notes that it won't do good against real bullets and Wizards. Kyouhei then allows the ship's AI, MARIA, to build a hologram and manages to defeat the wizards. Kyouhei praises MARIA and says that he will clean her motion unit as a reward which prompts MARIA to call him disgusting. After the event, Kyouhei is glad that Kotori was not in trouble and proceeds to provide her lolipop as usual. Mukuro Family Later on, Kyouhei using Fraxinus, manages to defeat Ellen's personal ship, and everyone celebrates at the victory. Later on, as the options for Shido to choose to deal with Mukuro's long hair appear, Kyouhei yet again, chooses the questionable option of propping Mukuro's hair like a ceremonial dress and occasionally rub and lick her. Kotori punishes him by allowing him to sit on an air chair for thirty minutes, which Kyouhei happily complies to. Eventually, despite Mukuro locking up everyone's memories of Shido, the latter manages to seal her and in turn, restore everyone back to normal. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-21 ***Date A Live Encore 4, 7 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-9, 11-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live III: Episode 1 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install *Movie: ** Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Despite being known more for his antics and questionable fetishes, Kyouhei is one of Ratatoskr's most exceptional users of Realizers, when battling with DEM during their mission with the Yamai twins, Kyouhei was shown to skillfully control a Command Realizer (which has a combined stress output of 7 realizers and would have burned out an average wizard) in addition to directing the crew. As it was known that he was the former captain of AST, he is likely a capable wizard as well. Despite his accomplishments, he was noted to be inferior compared to Ellen in terms of control the realizers. Trivia *Kyouhei is the only known male member in AST. *At 181cm, Kyouhei is currently the tallest character introduced in the series thus far. *In Volume 3, Kyouhei was stated to make "Sacred Kotori Medals" which is a badge with a picture of Kotori made by him to the crew of Fraxinus when they have did something that perks his approval. *In Volume 8, Kyouhei has shown to have a distaste for women with large breasts, although he does admit that he still do not mind getting into sadomasochistic kinks with them. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Wizard